This invention relates to a tamper-proof closure for a bottle and the like which includes a stopper which is threadable onto and off of the bottle, a proofing band connected to the stopper and having rupture bridge connections which can be broken to remove the band, and detents formed on the proofing band and engaged with corresponding stops on the bottle.
As is known, such closures, while being on the whole satisfactory and extensively utilized, still have the disadvantage of providing scant evidence of tampering, and on first use, they tend to behave in an uncertain, random fashion, that is to perform inconsistently.
Where the proofing band, once separated from the cap-type stopper, remains with the bottle, application of little skill is all that is required to re-attach it to the stopper and disguise the tampering.
In addition, the proofing band is intrusive during use of the bottle and may ultimately require removal for a possible recycling of the bottle.
Also, this band may on occasions come apart from the bottle during pouring, which is obviously objectionable.
It may also happen that the proofing band refuses to stay bonded to the bottle and is dragged around with the stopper due to some of its bridge connections failing to rupture. In this case, the proofing band would remain unevenly attached to the stopper and interfere every time the stopper is threaded back over the bottle neck, resulting in an untidy appearance and likely unexpected separation at some later time.